


The Train Journey to Young Love

by DoTheyDream



Category: dan howell/phil lester - Fandom
Genre: 2009, Dan Howell - Freeform, First Meetings, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoTheyDream/pseuds/DoTheyDream
Summary: Dan and Phil meet for the first time in 2009 and it’s everything Dan dreamed of.





	The Train Journey to Young Love

The ground rattled under Dan’s feet. Rhythmical metallic clattering crackled beneath the carriage and the repetitive clicks and thuds settled the buzzing in his stomach, but only minutely. A sick feeling sunk into his insides. His fingers wound together, nails digging into skin as fear fully set in.

The brunette tried to focus on the thundering sound of wheels on train tracks instead of every possible way the day could go wrong. He knew he’d say something mortifyingly stupid and Phil would decide that this should be the first and final time they ever saw eachother. He couldn’t escape that thought. It ran in circles around his mind and his stomach churned and, oh god, was he going to be sick?

Even then he knew he was being irrational. He told himself it would be fine, that everything would go perfectly. They had so much in common, enough to fuel hours on end on Skype, unable to stop smiling and laughing at things that no one could find as funny as they did. He wanted to hear Phil’s laugh in person. Just the thought of his joy-filled warm giggle created a small smile on Dan’s face and despite his nerves, he was filled with excitement over meeting the one person he had ever considered his best friend.

This was the day he was going to see the dark haired boy in person. He would be standing in front of Dan instead of stuck sat behind the imprisonment of a screen.

Giddy with excitement, he tapped his foot quickly on the floor of the train. It was like being a teenager again, dumb and overwhelmed by love.

Then he saw it, a small mark in the distance that grew closer with every second. His impatience skyrocketed. Heart pounding with anticipation, the eighteen year old urged the train to hurry up.

When the train slowed to a stop, he leapt up and clumsily rushed to the heavy doors. The doors slid open and instantly he was sprinting to Phil. He was wrapped up in long, comforting arms, cradled by warmth from the cold October wind. Dan looked up to see calming eyes looking adoringly down at him that he could have only described as fragments of a soft blue April sky.

Loving smiles spread across their faces as they basked in eachother company. The silence was too precious and comfortable to break so they stood there for a while, grinning like lovestruck idiots, which they’d happily admit they were.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :)
> 
> Tumblr: dotheydream  
> Pillowfort: dotheydream


End file.
